Sit beside me on the couch
by RahRahReplica
Summary: One-shot AU Professor Malfoy and Hermione have a little chat. Rated for explicit sex, EXTREME domination and strong language. Even though it has been favourited over 80 times, some readers may not like this. AT ALL. So don't ignore the warnings, please.


This is AU. And it somehow transformed from smut to consensual rape half-way through. I have no idea why. But if you're into a Controlling Draco then you should like this.

Rated for explicit sex and strong language. Don't like, don't read. I don't want any flames about what a sick freak I am thankyouverymuch. Go wank to your fantasies of normal sex for all I care.

But if you do like it then please leave me a review. You will get chocolate digestives and melted marshmallows. Yummy.

Enjoy

* * *

"Sit beside me on the couch and we'll go through your essay." He offered, looking imploringly into her eyes.

She remembered the last time she'd sat with him on his couch. She remembered the tension between them that had almost crackled like electricity. She remembered the temptation. His hands had brushed her leg far too often and sometimes he'd stare into her eyes for longer than was appropriate.

_Looking into his eyes is like drinking his blood._**1**

It's fine, she thought, I was probably just imagining it last time. And the times before that. It's just me. She sat next to him and placed the parchment on the low table in front of them. She cleared her throat nervously.

"Okay then," he drew the parchment towards him frowning slightly. "Interesting choice of title. Quite – quite controversial." He looked towards her. She licked her lips nervously and shifted in her seat. "Hermione—" he sighed, "No, it's a good title."

He'd been about to say something else - she knew it. Something about them. She wasn't really listening to what he was saying. She was too caught up in his gestures, his shining eyes, his flawless skin. His scent.

She fingered the locket around her neck and started as he caught it between his fingers.

"You always play with this…"

"Nervous habit." She answered breathily.

"Do I make you nervous?" he asked in a low voice. **2**

She looked into his eyes and then they fluttered down to his lips.

"I—" her breath hitched as he put his finger on her lips.

"Don't speak." He murmured, "Just…" His fingers stroked along her jaw before pulling her toward him. "Hermione, I—"

She closed the distance between them. A burning desire had been awoken from deep within her. Their kiss was passionate and full of need and suppressed desires. His hands had curled up into her hair as he deepened the kiss, plunging his tongue into her mouth. She moaned pushing her body against his. His large hands caught her around the waist and pushed her gently down onto the couch, crawling on top of her. He placed open mouth kisses from her jaw down to her neck, sucking at the juncture between her neck and her collarbone. She arched her back and groaned, her hands travelling over his back.

_Professor…_

His hands gripped her hips pulling her towards him as he pushed against her. He moaned, rocking his hips again. He looked down at the girl below him. Just a girl. Her eyes clouded and lust filled, mouth slightly open, heavily breathing. He wondered how far he could go. Her skirt had ridden up, exposing creamy thighs. His hands slid along her thighs. Just a little bit further. Her skirt rose more. He lent down and kissed her passionately and then his hand met cotton. Soaked cotton. He pushed gently inciting a moan from the girl. She bit her lip as he stroked along her slit. God he wanted to fuck her. Fuck her until she was screaming for mercy. He shoved her panties aside and then his eyes darkened as she pushed his hand away.

"No. I'm not ready." His hands squeezed her thighs.

"Please." He implored.

"No, I can't. I—" she cried out as he pressed harder. "No, don't."

"I want to."

"But—"

"Hush. You'll let me Hermione. Won't you?"

"No, it's not right. Stop it." She tried to push him off of her, but he grabbed her hands and pulled them above her head.

"You don't want me telling everyone what you've been doing do you, Hermione? What a bad little girl you've been? What a naughty little slut you are? Do you?"

Tears started to fall down her cheeks. He pulled open a drawer on the desk and brought out some tape with which he proceeded to wrap around her wrists.

"It'll just be our little secret, won't it, Hermione?"

She nodded mutely.

"You'll love it, I promise." He captured her mouth again, dragging his teeth across her lower lip. She tried to suppress a groan. "See? You want it as much as I do."

His fingers brushed against her again. She let out a choked sob.

"You're wet, Hermione. Don't tell me that you don't want this." He sneered down at her before brutally pushing aside her knickers and plunging his fingers into her. Her squirming became a desperate thrusting of her hips as he pumped his fingers in and out of her pussy.

She whimpered when he withdrew his fingers. He wasn't going to let her cum yet. He brought his fingers to her mouth.

"Taste yourself." He commanded. She tentatively poked out her tongue and licked, her eyes staring at him in wonder. He pushed his fingers into her mouth startling her.

"Good girl." He watched her sucking his fingers… "I wonder how your pink lips would look sucking my cock, Hermione?"

He unzipped his trousers ignoring her cries of protest and sat back on the couch gazing at her. He grabbed her hair and pulled her down to the floor so that she was kneeling in front of him. She looked reluctant.

"Suck me."

"I—I don't want to."

"Well, what about what _I_ want, Hermione?" He still had a hold on her hair. Grasping his cock he directed her head towards him. "Open your mouth." Her eyes were welling up again. He knew what would really make her cry…

She nervously took him in her mouth and swirled her tongue around the head. He groaned and pushed her further down his cock. Grasping her hair more tightly he started to pump her head up and down urging her to such him harder. He tensed up – no, not yet. He pulled her up off of him and looked down to see red lips and watering eyes. God she was beautiful. A beautiful little whore. He pushed her away and took off his trousers before lifting her up onto the couch again and removing her crisp, white school shirt and her white bra to reveal full, creamy white breasts.

He bent down and captured a nipple in his mouth, sucking gently. The girl sighed with pleasure.

"I'm going to fuck you now, Hermione."

He spread her legs. He wasn't listening to her anymore. But he could still hear her incessant whining. He positioned himself between her legs. What a sweet little pussy. She was still whining. He pushed into her with a sigh of relief. She was so fucking tight. Grabbing her legs he spread them wider and began to slide himself in and out. She's stopped whining. She's stopped struggling. She was fucking moaning and thrusting back.

"You little slut." He groaned. He slammed into her. Gripping her hips hard enough to bruise. God she was a good fuck. He looked into her eyes and saw lust and desire. The sound of her breathing and moaning almost sent him over the edge. He pulled her into a kiss as thrust into her again. He bit her bottom lip and then groaned as he felt her walls contract around him. She arched her back, calling out. He slammed into her again before releasing himself deep into her.

* * *

He carefully unwound the tape from around her wrists and handed her her clothes. She dressed silently. And then took her essay from the desk.

"Thank you for helping me with my essay, Sir." She said quietly.

"You're welcome, Hermione. Anytime."

And then she was gone. She'd come back though. She always came back.

Fin

* * *

Please review - thanks for reading.

1 The character of Adela says this in 'The House of Bernarda Alba' by Lorca.

2 This exchange of lines is adapted from the film 'Loving Annabelle'.


End file.
